Does Angel Give You a Shit?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Apakah sekarang malaikat sedang memberikannya sebuah omong kosong? Dedikasi untuk #GerakanHaremBokuto2k17 [Bokuto/Iwaizumi]


**Does Angel Give You A Shit?** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan terjadi dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dari balik kemudi, Iwaizumi Hajime mengutuk dengan tangan yang sesekali menekan klakson mobil. Kepalanya terasa pening. Sebab seharian ini divonis gagal terus mengecap apa itu manisnya kehidupan.

Jalanan macet akibat kecelakaan, dan mobil-mobil di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sampai polisi di depan sana memperbolehkan para pengguna jalan melintasi tempat kejadian perkara.

Hajime yang seharusnya sudah sampai di rumah sakit sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, terpaksa harus memberi kabar tentang keterlambatannya. Ditambah pula meminta pihak rumah sakit agar segera mencari dokter pengganti. Syukur saja pasiennya hari ini bukan seseorang yang harus mendapatkan penanganan langsung darinya.

Tapi keberuntungan memang tidak jelas kapan munculnya. Dewa Kesialan sepertinya juga sudah memutuskan bahwa bahunya merupakan tempat persinggahan yang menyenangkan. Belum benar-benar bisa bernapas lega, malah dapat lagi cobaan baru.

"Selamat siang?"

Kaca mobilnya diketuk dua kali. Hajime buru-buru menoleh, dengan sepasang alis yang menukik tajam, dan bola mata yang menangkap sosok berseragam polisi berdiri di balik pintu mobil.

Kaca mobil diturunkan. Seketika itu pula ia menyadari seberapa terang netra emas yang dimiliki polisi tersebut.

"Ya, selamat siang. Ada perlu apa, pak?"

Bagi Hajime, kesopanan adalah etika nomor satu.

"Boleh saya minta nama dan nomor telepon anda? Sepertinya sekarang saya sedang melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari surg─"

─ _tapi tidak untuk kali ini._

Kaca mobil segera ditutup. Tanpa mendengarkan seluruh kalimat si polisi, Hajime buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya begitu diperbolehkan melintas pergi.

* * *

"Wah, bertemu dengan Malaikat lagi!"

Senyum professional diumbar tanpa jeda. Di balik topeng tenang itu, jelas sekali Hajime tengah mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang ketika lagi-lagi kedua netranya menangkap seragam dan sepasang bola mata yang sama seperti tadi siang.

 _Holy crap_. Apakah sekarang malaikat sedang memberikannya sebuah omong kosong?

"Malaikat, anda seorang dokter? Ya ampun, anda benar-benar malaikat! Saya terkejut kita bisa bertemu lagi malam ini!" Si polisi tertawa senang. Ia melepas topi yang menyembunyikan helaian _spiky_ dua warnanya, lalu tersenyum girang tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Hajime yang semakin jengah.

"Maaf Tuan, saya harus pergi memeriksa pasien." Pamitnya.

" _Oya oya_? Tunggu dulu, Malaikat!" Hajime terpaksa berhenti ketika polisi itu menghadang jalannya. "Beritahu nama dan nomormu dulu. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Maaf sekali, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberi informasi tersebut karena anda bukan pasien saya."

"Eeh? Jadi harus jadi pasien dulu baru boleh minta nama dan nomor telepon?"

Hajime tersenyum lebar. "Benar sekali. Tepatnya, berubah dulu menjadi anak kecil yang sedang sakit lalu dirawat di sini. Saya permisi."

Hajime lagi-lagi pergi. Tapi kali ini diiringi dengan protesan panjang dari si polisi bermata emas.

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

Hajime mengecap orang itu terlalu keras kepala, alih-alih tipikal makhluk masokis. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia diperbolehkan menepuk keningnya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang polisi lalu lintas berbadan besar, namun memiliki wajah layaknya burung hantu yang terbuang.

"Ke sini lagi?" Hajime memprotes lelah. Ini hari keempat setelah pertemuan mereka di jalanan macet. Dan tiga hari sebelumnya, Hajime sudah setengah mati berusaha menghindari si polisi dengan menggunakan dokter lain sebagai tameng berjalan.

"… lagi? Anda tahu saya datang ke sini setiap hari?" tanyanya berbunga-bunga. "Tapi kenapa saya tidak melihat anda?"

 _Oh ya_ , Hajime tidak memikirkan alasan apapun tentang kenapa dia menghampiri si burung hantu terbuang alih-alih tetap bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti tiga hari belakangan ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"… saya mengetahuinya dari perawat yang bertugas," jawab Hajime asal. "Seragam anda terlalu mencolok."

Tapi kemudian, ia menyesal telah mengatakannya karena mendengar jawaban, "Yah, sebagai polisi saya harus tampil mencolok dan berkharisma, kan? Walaupun hanya polisi lalu lintas, sih! Hahaha!"

Hajime, untuk ketiga kalinya, memutuskan sesegera mungkin pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Ayolah Malaikat, beritahu nama anda saja, oke?"

Burung-hantu-terbuang-yang-keras-kepala. Nama itu melekat pada sosok si polisi bongsor dengan segala kehebohannya. Hajime frustasi. Entah sampai kapan bocah yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa ini akan terus menempelinya bagai seekor lintah.

Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_. Mengingatkan Hajime akan sosok sahabat semasa kecil yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dunia penerbangannya.

 _Dan omong-omong, bagaimana kabar si sampah itu_?

"Saya harus bekerja, Tuan. Kalau tidak ada urusan, sebaiknya anda pergi." Hajime buru-buru undur diri. Ia berniat masuk ke dalam ruangan seorang pasien, tapi kembali dicegah dengan pergelangan tangannya yang digamit ringan.

"Kalau anda tidak ingin memberitahu nama anda, setidaknya izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri."

Hajime mengerutkan kening. Memberi pandangan masa bodoh yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Bokuto Koutarou." Polisi itu tersenyum lebar. "Ingat nama itu baik-baik, oke? Selamat bekerja!"

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou itu... bukan tipe orang yang akan Hajime ladeni, omong-omong. Namun entah kenapa, dia malah terus-terusan dihampiri dan diajak berbicara tentang ini dan itu.

Tidak peduli seberapa terang-terangannya pandangan mengusir ditunjukan. Atau berapa kali Hajime sampai memanggil satpam rumah sakit untuk mengusir Bokuto pergi.

Lama-lama Hajime jadi terbiasa. Ini membuatnya teringat kembali akan Oikawa Tooru. Sahabatnya sedari kecil yang terus-menerus menempelinya hingga zaman SMA. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, apa ditubuhnya terdapat semacam magnet yang berfungsi untuk menarik 'parasit' agar menempelinya terus-terusan?

"Hey, hey, hey, Malaikat! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Sedikit kemajuan di antara mereka setelah dua minggu berlalu, hanyalah, sebatas penggunaan kalimat formal yang menghilang. Hajime yang memulainya lebih dulu. Mungkin efek sedikit kesal. Atau memang kesal sekali. Dan Bokuto, malah menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang diajak bermain lempar tangkap.

Kemampuannya dalam bergaul dengan anak-anak ternyata berguna juga untuk mengurus orang dewasa. Dengan catatan, orang dewasa itu adalah Bokuto Koutarou.

"Kau tidak bosan datang ke rumah sakit ini setiap hari?" tanya Hajime penasaran. Ia menyodorkan segelas kopi panas dan diterima dengan senang hati. "Aku bahkan terus-terusan menolak memberitahu nama dan nomorku."

"Dibilang bosan sih, tidak juga," Bokuto tergelak santai. "Toh, sekarang Malaikat juga mulai menerima keberadaanku, bukan? Buktinya sampai memberikanku kopi!" cengirnya.

Hajime mengernyitkan kening sambil mendengus geli. "Anggap saja karena aku kasihan denganmu. Sana pulang. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Usirnya. Ia memukulkan map berisi data pasien pada punggung Bokuto, berniat beranjak pergi saat tahu-tahu saja pergelangan tangannya digamit tiba-tiba.

"… ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Namamu," Bokuto mengujar. "Masih tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

Hajime mendengus lucu. "Menurutmu?"

Dan Bokuto mendesah jengah dibuatnya. "Aku bisa saja menanyakan namamu pada orang-orang di rumah sakit ini lho, Malaikat. Te-ta-pi," Ia menghela napas pendek, "Tidak bisakah kau yang memberitahunya secara langsung padaku? Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, bukannya mencoba menjadi stalker dan mencari semua informasi tentangmu secara illegal. Sebagai polisi aku tahu batas-batas privasi seseorang. Tapi untuk memberitahu sebuah nama, apa itu teramat sulit?"

Hajime yang mendengarkan sontak saja melebarkan kedua pupilnya. Rasa geli diperutnya tercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain. Ia menutupi mulut dan hidung dengan tangan yang bebas, tertawa tergelak, sementara Bokuto menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut kesal.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" protesnya.

"… Iwaizumi Hajime." Hajime melepaskan tangannya. Merogoh saku untuk mengambil kotak kecil berisi tumpukan kartu nama, menuliskan sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Bokuto. "Semua yang kau inginkan ada di sana. Dan ah, untuk alamat aku menambahkannya khusus untukmu. Jangan coba-coba jadi stalker, oke? Aku pergi dulu."

Map ditangannya dilambaikan sekilas dan Hajime meninggalkan Bokuto dengan wajah melongonya yang lucu. Ada senyuman tipis yang tersungging pada bibirnya, sebisa mungkin abai pada kelegaan aneh yang muncul beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Dia… melakukan hal yang benar, kan_?

"I… Iwaizumi!" Bokuto memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Dari sudut mata, Hajime bisa melihat seberapa cerahnya wajah pemuda itu. "Besok aku main ke rumahmu, ya!" serunya.

Dan Hajime tersenyum kecil. Mengancungkan gesture oke menggunakan jarinya sambil berkata, "Berisik, Bokuto!" lalu kembali berlalu pergi.

Namun di dalam hati Hajime merutuki hal lain. Kenapa dia lupa memotret wajah konyol si burung hantu, eh?

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hanya menyalurkan keindahan OTP dan menjalankan #GerakanHaremBokuto2k17. Terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan jejak! Maafkan atas segala kekurangannya.

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[July 5, 2017]**


End file.
